custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of The Magic School Bus!
'''The Rise of The Magic School Bus '''is the fourth episode of the second season of Jared & Friends. Plot Jared and Barney get a letter from Jay Jay's mail pouch addressed to them and it's from the famous Ms. Frizzle! It says she's accepting Barney's request of being in the Imagination Posse and moving into the lair with her pet Jackson's Chameleon lizard, Liz and her famous Magic School Bus, in need of a much needed very overdue tune-up, as seen when they first arrive in the new lair garage. Jared and the gang work hard to help Ms. Frizzle tune up the bus, and keep it a surprise, especially from Madeline Macgowan, Jared's real-world crush, whom he might think will take the bus away. After a long time of working and help from each other and Professor Tinkerpuut and his accomplice, Annasophia, The Posse finally did it after Ms. Frizzle restarts it and with a famous push of a button and pull of the big red lever on the dashboard, it transforms into its upgrade! Jared vows to himself that he will tell Maddy about the bus when he's ready, but until then, all he has to do is Take Chances, Make Mistakes, and Get Messy! With a little imagination and love of course.....because that's the true magic of the Magic School Bus. Cast * Jared * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Antwaun Steele/Josh Martin) (Voice: Jared/Dean Wendt/Davon Miller) * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Claire H * Madeline Macgowan * MC * Teresa * Paula * Jay-Jay * Tracy * Herky * Snuffy * Revvin' Evan * Tuffy * Digit * Widget *Brenda Blue *Professor Tinkerputt *Annasophia Robb *Valerie Frizzle (Voice: Lily Tomlin) *Liz *The Magic School Bus Songs # Jared & Friends Theme # I'm a Speedy Guy # What's in the Mail Today? # What Should I Do? # Tinkerputt's Song # The Construction Song # Together, Together # Magic Bus # Wheels on the Bus # The Magic School Bus Theme Song # I Love You # The Magic School Bus Theme Song (Instrumental) (credits) Trivia/Notes * This is the debut appearance of the characters from The Magic School Bus in the Jared and Friends series * When working hard on upgrading the bus, the Posse has on jumpsuits similar to Brenda Blue's, but each in different colors and styles ** Barney actually wears an outfit very similar to his farmer's outfit from Barney's Great Adventure * When Ms. Frizzle firsts starts up the bus after the upgrade, the sound clip is from the end of the MSB Halloween Special * This is the first episode where Madeline Macgowan appears as an unintentional antagonist * For the end credits music, an instrumental version of the The Magic School Bus Theme Song plays. This instrumental has been used in numerous DVD menus as well as two specials * The opening scene is a mix between Jay Jay's Speedy Delivery and Brenda's Mother's Day * Category:J&F episodes Category:Jared & Friends